


A Screaming Good Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt 2: Ice cream/I Scream.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Screaming Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt 2: Ice cream/I Scream.  
>  **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Screaming Good Time

~

“Fuck,” Harry whispers.

“What?” Ron scowls. “Malfoy? Ignore him, mate.” 

Harry nods, but even as Ron wanders off, he continues staring, squirming as Malfoy eats ice cream. 

Malfoy’s tongue swirls, dips, flicks, and when he notices Harry watching, he smirks, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. 

Harry can’t look away, not even when Malfoy approaches. “Potter. See something you like?”

Harry coughs. “Um—”

Malfoy hums, settling on the bench beside Harry. “Isn’t ice cream marvellous? So creamy, white…delicious—”

Harry whimpers. 

Malfoy winks. “Know what else is delicious? Making someone cream his pants.” 

Harry groans. “Draco—”

Malfoy grins. “Maybe it’s time to tell your friends, Potter. After all, if they knew, they wouldn’t be surprised when you drag me off into the woods.” 

Growling, Harry hauls Draco away. Ignoring Ron calling after him, he pulls Draco into the forest, slamming him up against a tree. 

“Oops.” Draco laughs. “Looks like the secrets out.” 

“Shut up,” Harry hisses. 

Draco’s eyes sparkle. “Make me.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “But you love sucking cock.” 

“Point.” Draco gracefully collapses to his knees. “Shutting up now.” 

And as Draco sucks Harry down, tongue swirling, dipping, and flicking, Harry smiles. He really does love ice cream.

~


End file.
